In a communication network such as a telecommunications network, it is desirable to be able to understand the Quality of Service (QoS) being provided to customers. In particular, there is a requirement to determine the QoS being provided to valued (VIP) customers at a specific location, and based on Key Performance Indicators (KPIs) endorse better services and promote new recommendations to such valued customers. This type of information is required by telecommunication network operators, for example in order to provide information for operational support systems (OSS) and business support systems (BSS), so that the telecommunication network operators can serve their loyal customers well.
In this regard, understanding and visualizing the movements of customers to new locations is an interesting analytics operation which the mobile phone operators desire to execute. Traditional approaches do not provide solutions which are fast enough to enable real time operation to be performed, for example for checking the QoS related to valued customers.
Existing solutions are unable to handle large quantities of online transaction data (for example customer call data or cell tower data), and as such are unable to extract any patterns or trends from the data in a meaningful way.